food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
American Corn Bread
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Apple Pie |pairs2 = |paired1 = Apple Pie |paired2 = |fa1 = Red Dumpling |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Garlic Oysters |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = United States |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 美式玉米面包 |personality = Vigorous |height = 164cm (CN: 174cm) |likes1 = Apple Pie |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Yūki Kana |cvcn = V17-KIYO |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = We're all friends come from afar. Relax a bit and live happily! |bio = Always full of spirit, with a swaggering demeanor, and doesn't have any reservations about people based on gender. She's a Food Soul that anybody would want to be friends with. |food introduction = Known on Earth as "the Golden Crop", corn has high nutritional value. After processing and baking it into bread, its unique deliciousness is further highlighted in both its flavor and mouthfeel, reinforcing everyone's great opinion of American Corn Bread. |acquire = *Events |events = *Cuisine Hunter! *Heartstring Story *Anniversary Bounty Mission |power = 1507 |atk = 65 |def = 13 |hp = 351 |crit = 495 |critdmg = 961 |atkspd = 1207 |normaltitle = Fully Loaded |normal = American Corn Bread raises her gun and aims, dealing 100% ATK damage to a single enemy target plus 52 extra damage. Also causes the enemy target to be unable to receive healing for 2s. |energytitle = Cowboy Shootout |energy = American Corn Bread focuses intently, dealing 100% ATK damage to a single enemy target plus 663 extra damage. When the target's HP is lower or equal to 10% HP, a slaying effect is triggered killing the target instantly. |linktitle = Super Cowboy Shootout |link = American Corn Bread focuses intently, dealing 120% ATK damage to a single enemy target plus 796 extra damage. When the target's HP is lower or equal to 15% HP, a slaying effect is triggered killing the target instantly. |pair = Apple Pie |name = |contract = Woah, boss! Look sharp! From now on those nasties will know we mean business! |login = Hey, boss! Time's a-wasting. Let's get to work! |arena = Woah-- Hiya! |skill = Kneel and beg! |ascend = At this point, I kinda feel sorry for those nasties. |fatigue = You don't think Food Souls need to rest too? |recovering = Slow down! It's still plenty early... |attack = Let's make an explosive entrance! |ko = Really unlucky... |notice = All set, but who knows how long it'll hold! |idle1 = Why so quiet? You're too boring! |idle2 = I think it's time for some music. |idle3 = The current circumstances are more suited for sleeping. So that's settled! |interaction1 = What are you doing? |interaction2 = Ah-- I think I understand you a bit. |interaction3 = Huh? Did you call me? |victory = You see? I told you I mean business! |defeat = Oh, don't even try! |feeding = Uh--! Ahem! Boss, if there's something you need, just say. There's nothing I can't do! |pledge = You're... joking right? Ahahaha! I thought I would say it first! |intimacy1 = Seeing as how you've been in the restaurant gawking at strangers all day, don't you think you should go take a walk with me? |intimacy2 = You look so weak a stiff breeze would knock you over. Better let me protect you. |intimacy3 = Now is a chance for some romance, eh? |skin = Wasteland Hunter |skin quote = Wild beasts? No, no, that kinda thing is too boring. I'm hunting Fallen Angels. |skin acquire = Heartstring Story event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}